Castigo
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Un castigo escolar se convierte en la instancia perfecta e inesperada para que el chico "problema" y la chica "rara" de la secundaria, tan opuestos entre los dos, compartan más de lo usual ¿Qué pasará? JeanxMikasa. Un fic para el reto "SNK High School AU" de la página de Facebook Attack on Fanfics. Portada: Marienimar018 (Instagram)


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Ilustraciones y portada: Marienimar018 (Instagram)

Fanfiction para el reto SNK High School AU de la página de facebook "Attack on fanfics"

…..…

…..

 **Castigo**

…..

…..…

Observaba hacia el patio principal desde el gran ventanal del salón, cómo los alumnos se retiraban hacia sus hogares. Estaba aburrido y cabreado, sentado sobre su escritorio, con los pies sobre la mesa, sin ningún interés en corregir su postura.

Ya era el cuarto castigo que recibía este mes. Esta vez, Levi, el conserje, lo había pillado fumando cigarros en uno de los baños, durante el recreo. Antes, había destruido uno de los casilleros a punta de patadas. Y antes de ese episodio, había sido castigado por rayar las murallas del colegio con spray y haber acumulado, la no despreciable suma, de doce atrasos a clases.

Pero en esta ocasión, había recibido una última advertencia. Se lo dijo el director Shadis esa fría mañana de día lunes: Último castigo y la próxima sería suspendido. Tenía que agradecer sus buenas notas que no lo expulsaran. Porque a pesar de ser un alumno problema, Jean Kirstein era un chico inteligente. Para la mayoría de las cosas.

Empezó a jugar con el cigarro que había acomodado detrás de su oreja, aburrido. Los castigos se realizaban luego de clases, en un salón en el último piso del edificio y los alumnos deberían aprovechar ese tiempo en estudiar y adelantar sus deberes. Por supuesto, él no hacía nada eso. Su castigo consistía en fastidiar al perdedor de turno que llegara o hacer garabatos en su cuaderno para matar el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacándolo de su estado de ocio y haciendo que se enfocara en la entrada principal. Desde ahí, apareció una muchacha, que Jean reconoció sin dudar: Historia Reiss, la chica más popular de la escuela. Rubia, indiferente y hermosa. La joven entró al salón, sin quitar su vista de su teléfono celular, vistiendo su uniforme de porrista, que dejaba ver sus atributos. Tras ella y tratando de seguir su ritmo, iba Reiner Braun, el popular y atractivo capitán del equipo de rugby.

Jean arqueó una ceja al verlos entrar al salón y acomodarse en los primeros asientos. Tanto Historia como Reiner, pertenecían a una casta especial dentro del mundo estudiantil. Eran privilegiados, protegidos y verlos ahí, en el salón de los marginados, era extraño.

–Entonces…- Habló Reiner, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, acercándose sutilmente a su compañera- Tenemos toda la tarde para los dos.

Ella asintió, sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono. No había expresión de emoción en su hermoso rostro.

–Si… como sea- Soltó finalmente, mientras movía los dedos, tecleando. Reiner bufó. Jean soltó una risita burlona.

–Idiota cabeza de músculo… - Murmuró Jean con sorna. Reiner volteó hacia atrás y lo observó con un atisbo de desprecio.

–Tal parece que olvidamos saludar al "dueño de casa" - Comentó Braun con ironía. Jean frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Historia, por primera vez desde que entró al salón, levantó la mirada hacia Jean y luego hacia su compañero.

–Ya basta, Reiner- Le ordenó, mirando a Jean por encima del hombro- ¿Trajiste los apuntes de filosofía?- Reiner asintió, sacando los cuadernos de su mochila- Perfecto… y espero que esta vez te queden legibles.

Él asintió, mientras sacaba un lápiz y se ponía a copiar. Historia volvía a su teléfono.

–Después de esto, podríamos salir a comer algo ¿Qué te parece?- Le propuso Reiner, con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella se encogió de hombros

–Quizás -Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras su aparato emitía avisos de nuevas notificaciones.

Jean negó con la cabeza. Aquella escena le había parecía patética. Toda la escuela tenía conocimiento del interés romántico de Reiner por Historia, pero ¿Tenía que ser tan indigno?

Qué bueno que él tenía suficiente amor propio para no humillarse de esa manera. A él, nadie le venía con niñerías y súplicas. Jean Kirstein se hacía respetar por todos.

Escuchó unas voces acercarse desde el pasillo. Parecía ser del profesor Smith y un alumno. Cuando se asomaron por la puerta, sus dudas se disiparon. Efectivamente era el profesor de matemáticas, Erwin Smith junto a ¿Armin Arlert?

El chiquillo se acomodó sus anteojos y observó el salón y a la gente que estaba presente. En sus brazos, cargaba un par de libros. Tal parece ser, que sería el único que realmente aprovecharía las horas de detención, pensó Jean, mirándolo con indiferencia. Armin se notaba incómodo, era primera vez que recibía un castigo y se podía evidenciar en sus facciones que aquello le sentaba fatal.

Jean, al ver la cara de cordero degollado que tenía Armin, un plan se empezó a gestar en su mente. No era primera vez que lo hacía, los nerds de escuela eran presa fácil para bromas y agresiones. Y Arlert estaba ahí, en territorio enemigo, ideal para ser blanco de bromas por al menos dos horas. Todo parecía indicar, que las horas de castigo no serían tan aburridas para él.

Hasta que, tras ellos, otra persona apareció en el salón.

Jean parpadeó a la velocidad de la luz, cuando la vio entrar al salón. La humillación autoinfligida de Reiner, la actitud petulante de Historia y el pánico de Armin, pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio a Mikasa Ackerman entrar al salón.

Mikasa era distinta. En diversos aspectos. Muchos comentaban que se dedicaba a las artes oscuras, a la magia negra. Más de algún alumno lanzó en rumor de haberla visto con un libro de hechicería para poder embrujar a los profesores y así poder aprobar las materias. Pero a Jean todo eso le parecía una estupidez concebida del estilo gótico que Mikasa traía siempre. Para él, ella era una chica tranquila, retraída y si, un poco rara… pero era una rareza exquisita, que lo hipnotizaba y lo hacía…

Un golpe en seco se escuchó por todo el salón. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio en suelo, con silla incluida. Sin darse cuenta había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído de golpe.

– ¡Jean! - El profesor Smith se acercó a él, con la intención de ayudarlo, cosa que Jean rechazó con brusquedad -¿Estás bien?- Se levantó por su cuenta, en medio de las risas de Reiner e Historia. Armin lo observaba atento, tratando de esconder su sonrisa entre los libros que traía, por miedo a represalias. Mikasa volteó la mirada a otra dirección- ¿Te duele algo? Te puedo llevar a la enfermería.

La enfermería. Sería la excusa perfecta para evadir de este estúpido castigo. Y la verdad es que sí le dolía un poco el coxis, pero…

–No- Fue todo lo que respondió. Sin quitar la mirada de Mikasa - Me quedo.

Smith asintió y volvió al escritorio del profesor para dar las indicaciones.

–El objetivo de estas dos horas es que lo aprovechen en adelantar sus materias- Habló fuerte- Y también reflexionen sobre su comportamiento en el colegio y el por qué terminaron aquí- Se acercó hacia los primeros puestos, donde Historia y Reiner estaban ubicados- Señorita Reiss, sea tan amable por favor de sentarse atrás.

–¿Disculpe?- Historia dejó su celular de lado y la miró incrédula- Estoy bien aquí, muchas gracias.

–Y estoy seguro que estará mucho mejor sentada atrás- Insistió Smith con tono firme. La porrista lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se puso de pie- Y entrégueme su teléfono, se lo devolveré antes de salir.

– ¡No me puede hacer esto!- Exclamó la chica, sintiendo que le arrebataban un órgano. Pero la mirada que le dio el profesor, la hizo ceder y entregar el aparato electrónico- ¡Odio mi vida!

– ¡Historia, te extrañaré!- Exclamó Reiner con dramatismo, al ver a su chica dirigirse hasta el final del salón y sentarse a dos escritorios detrás de Jean. Por supuesto, ella no hizo objeción alguna al separarse de su compañero.

–Señor Arlert, usted también- Ordenó el maestro. Armin, que se había sentado junto a Mikasa en los asientos de la mitad del salón, obedeció sin rechistar.

–Lo siento…- Se disculpó Armin con su amiga, antes alejarse a un escritorio solitario, cercano a Historia. Mikasa lo siguió con la mirada y luego se enfocó en su cuaderno de tapa negra.

Jean la observaba atento. Ahora que Armin se había ido de su lado, podía contemplar a Mikasa desde su asiento, paralelo a ella. Pocas veces había tenido esta oportunidad, de encontrarla sola, dado que la mayor parte del tiempo Mikasa estaba junto a Armin y Eren Jaeger. El ñoño y el Don nadie. Ahora parecía que todos los planetas se habían alineado a su favor.

–Jóvenes, debo ausentarme- Anunció el profesor Smith, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Regreso en unos minutos. Le pediré al conserje Levi que venga a vigilarlos.

Una vez que el docente salió del salón y sus pasos se perdieron por los pasillos, los alumnos se relajaron finalmente.

–Papá estará furioso cuando se entere la humillación que estoy viviendo- Se quejó Historia, cruzándose de brazos. A su lado, Armin se encogió de hombros.

–Podría ser peor. Podrían expulsarnos- Agregó él, sin dejar de leer su libro de ciencias. La chica soltó una risa burlona.

– ¿Expulsarme a mí?- Exclamó ella con soberbia- ¡Esta escuela no sería nada sin mí! ¿Entiendes eso?

En la fila de adelante, Reiner aprovechó que no tenía a nadie cerca y entre sus cuadernos de filosofía, sacó una revista para adultos y empezó a recrear la vista. De vez en cuando, era mejor que soportar las quejas de su Reina.

Mikasa estaba concentrada escribiendo, cuando sintió algo golpear suavemente su cabeza. Sobre sus apuntes, cayó una bola de papel arrugado. Levantó la vista y miró hacia atrás, Armin escribía concentrado, Historia seguía reclamando lo injusta que era su vida. Cuando miró hacia adelante, notó a Reiner demasiado absorto en sus materias, tanto, que apenas se notaba que respiraba. Entonces, miró hacia el costado. Jean la observaba con una sonrisa socarrona, apoyando su brazo sobre su escritorio, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ella lo observó brevemente y volvió a enfocar su vista a su cuaderno, ignorándolo. Entonces otra bola de papel golpeó su cabeza. Y otra. Y cuando Jean estaba a punto de lanzar una más, Mikasa levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó, cansada de las distracciones.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Soltó finalmente, con fastidio. Jean sonrió de lado.

–Por fin- Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Mikasa lo miró sin entender- ¿Cómo vas?

– ¿Qué crees tú? - Replicó ella fastidiada, sin entender porque le hablaba.

–Sólo trato de entender qué hace una chica como tú cumpliendo un castigo- Habló Jean, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

La chica soltó un leve gruñido, queriendo esconder su incomodidad frente a él. La miraba de lobo hambriento, esa sonrisa pícara y odiosa ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Si ese matón se había propuesto fastidiarla, no le daría en el gusto.

–Piérdete- Fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de volver a sus escritos. Jean sonrió, le gustaban difíciles.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, estirando los brazos. Si esto era un castigo para él, entonces quería que fuese eterno.

–Oye, linda- La llamó Jean a viva voz, haciendo que ella volteara hacia él con cara de pocos amigos- Sabes que no podrás ignorarme, por más que lo intentes.

Mikasa sintió que la cara le ardía. Quedó tan descolocada con su frase, que apenas pudo formular una respuesta. Jean dejó de contemplarla y tomó su cuaderno, pretendiendo que escribía algo. No dejaba de sonreír.

Entonces, entró el conserje Levi para vigilar a los alumnos, pero más se horrorizó al ver la cantidad de papeles arrojados en el suelo, cerca del pupitre de Mikasa, cortesía de Jean. Estaba furioso y horrorizado.

– ¡Tsk!- Exclamó, mientras pasaba la escoba - ¡Mocosos desastrosos!

Las dos horas de castigo pasaron prácticamente volando. Mikasa se enfocó en sus apuntes y evitó cruzar miradas con Jean. Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, el día por fin había terminado. Historia y Reiner fueron los primeros en salir. Mikasa guardó sus cosas y salió rauda del salón, sin mirar hacia atrás. Debía esperar a Armin, que conversaba con el profesor Smith, y lo mejor era hacerlo en el pasillo. Se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y suspiró. Sería una larga semana, pensó resignada.

Abrió los ojos, al sentir unos pasos. Tenía toda la esperanza de que fuese Armin, pero cuando miró al frente, se encontró con él. Otra vez.

–¿Qué? - Preguntó ella, a la defensiva. Jean la miró en silencio y levantó una mano, acercándose a ella. Mikasa quiso retroceder, pero estaba de espalda contra la pared. Resignada, cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en un desenlace fatal, pero al no sentir nada, los abrió y notó que los dedos de Jean jugaban con una de las coletas que sostenía sus cabellos -¡Aléjate!- Fue su reacción, haciéndose a un lado. Jean sonrió al verla saltar como un cervatillo asustado.

–Nos vemos mañana, linda- Se despidió, tomando el cigarro que tenía sobre su oreja, colocándolo ahora entre sus labios. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo, dejando a Mikasa congelada.

– ¡Mika! - La voz de Armin, la hizo reaccionar-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estabas hablando con Jean Kirstein?

– ¡No!- Chilló Mikasa, haciendo que su amigo retrocediera unos pasos - Digo, sólo me preguntó la hora…- Mintió, al ver la cara de poco convencido de Armin, decidió evadir más preguntas- ¿Nos podemos ir? Sólo quiero que acabe este día.

…..

El castigo debía durar la semana completa y ya a mitad de semana, los cinco alumnos sancionados tenían una dinámica instaurada para las tardes después de clases, la que consistía básicamente en estudiar (o pretender que lo hacían). Sin embargo, cuando el profesor Smith o la profesora Hange, tenían que ausentarse del salón por un rato indefinido, las cosas cambiaban un poco.

Y eran esos momentos donde Jean trataba de llamar la atención de Mikasa infructuosamente. A pesar de que compartían clases juntos y la veía en los recesos, le parecía mejor idea llamar su atención durante las horas de castigo. Pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Mikasa se incomodaba con sus actitudes y prefería ignorarlo.

– ¡Estoy aburrida!- Reclamó Historia, dejando su libro de química de lado. Sus compañeros no parecían prestarle mucha atención, salvo Reiner- ¿Por qué no conversamos?- Propuso con una sonrisa dulce- A ver, Mikasa ¿Por qué te castigaron?

Mikasa pretendió no oírla y siguió en lo suyo. Jean la observaba atento. Si era sincero, también él quería saber qué hacía la chica ahí. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta de su parte.

–Quizás hechizó a alguien o hizo un muñeco vudú- Habló Reiner con sorna, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Historia soltó una carcajada. Mikasa bajó la cabeza apenada.

–Mikasa, no los escuches…- Le aconsejó Armin, sentado detrás de ella. Pero para Jean ese consejo no fue suficiente. Sólo le basto ver el rostro afectado de Mikasa y de un solo salto, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde estaba su compañero, lo tomó de su camiseta bruscamente y lo zamarreó con fuerza.

– ¿Te crees muy gracioso, cabeza de mierda?- Le gritó, prácticamente encima de su cara. Reiner lo miró atónito, no entendía por qué actuaba así.

– ¿Qué te pasa?- Gritó Historia, empezando a alterarse. Armin y Mikasa observaban la escena incrédulos- ¡Suéltalo!

– ¡Oye, cálmate! - Exclamó el deportista. No es que tuviera miedo de ese matón, pero lo había pillado desprevenido- ¡Son bromas!

– ¡Me valen tus bromas! - Lo zamarreó nuevamente- ¡Discúlpate con ella!

Pero Reiner consideró que ya era suficiente y con la misma fuerza lo tomó de su chaqueta.

– ¡A mí no me mandas, delincuente de segunda!- Reiner lo empujó, haciendo que Jean casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre las mesas.

– ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- Gritó esta vez Armin, quién había arrancado hacia a la puerta para vigilar que no llegara alguien- ¡Viene el profesor Smith!

En cuestión de segundos, el docente llegó al salón, encontrando a sus alumnos concentrados en sus apuntes. Sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a corregir unos exámenes pendientes en su escritorio. Sin embargo, la tensión era aún palpable entre Reiner y Jean.

Mikasa dejó de escribir sobre su libreta y miró a Jean, siendo incapaz de creer lo había visto minutos atrás. Está vez, Jean no estaba empecinado en llamar su atención. Estaba enfocado en su cuaderno, pero en su mirada pudo notar que seguía molesto.

–Mika ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Le preguntó Armin más tarde, cuando abandonaron el salón, donde ya sólo quedaban los dos.

Ella no respondió. Jean había abandonado el salón apenas terminó el castigo. Para su sorpresa, Reiner le había pedido disculpas por su comentario horas atrás. Quizás lo había hecho para no manchar su reputación de alumno y deportista ejemplar, pensó, pero al menos había tenido la intención. Luego de despedirse de ella, se fue en compañía de Historia, quién parecía más preocupada por él que lo normal.

–No lo sé- Soltó finalmente, caminando a su lado.

–Marco me comentó hoy, en el taller de computación, que a Jean lo pueden expulsar del colegio- Comentó Armin, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- Se arriesgó bastante a que lo pillaran peleando con Reiner ¡Qué bueno que no pasó a mayores!- Su amiga no respondió- ¿Vamos a casa de Eren?

Mikasa asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Como pocas veces en su existencia, su mente estaba en otro lugar, lejos de sus dos mejores amigos.

…..…

Era jueves en la mañana y Mikasa estaba más distraída de lo normal. Armin y Eren conversaban sobre algún tema en particular, pero ella no les prestaba atención. Miraba a su alrededor, como si se le hubiese perdido algo de gran valor.

– ¿Qué estás buscando?- La voz de Eren la hizo volver en sí.

–Nada. Pensé que se me había caído algo cuando veníamos para acá- Se excusó ella velozmente. Su amigo se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo.

En la tarde, luego de clases, se dirigió a la sala donde debía cumplir su castigo. Armin se había quedado en la biblioteca sacando unos libros para estudiar, por lo que ella prefirió adelantar camino. Cuando se asomó por la puerta, se encontró con Jean solo en la sala, mirando hacia el patio, mientras se balanceaba sobre su silla, jugando con un cigarro. Mikasa se sintió extraña, pero ahora la sensación era más ¿Agradable?

Llevaba gran parte de su vida evadiendo a individuos como él. Jean era rebelde, impulsivo y mal genio. Era de esos típicos alumnos que los padres y profesores califican como "mala influencia". Pero ¿Y si todo era un prejuicio? Prejuicio como los que ella era víctima también, cuando la tildaban de hechicera o bruja por su vestimenta y su afición a las artes oscuras.

Porque si, Jean tenía mala conducta y eso era innegable. Pero tampoco parecía ser una mala persona ¿Verdad?

–Hola- La suave voz femenina invadió sus oídos. Jean giró su cabeza y se encontró con Mikasa, de pie al lado de su escritorio, observándolo con una expresión seria en su rostro. Él sonrió.

–Hola, preciosa- Le respondió él, acomodando el cigarro detrás de su oreja- ¿Cómo te va?

Mikasa no respondió. Se dirigió a su asiento en silencio, dándole la espalda, dejando su bolso de cuero sobre el escritorio, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla.

–Deberías dejar de sentarte de esa manera- Habló, sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras sacaba sus libros para estudiar- No querrás accidentarte como el otro día.

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Mikasa le estaba hablando? Casi por inercia, dejó el balanceo y se sentó con los pies en el suelo y la espalda recta. Ella lo miró de reojo y siguió en lo suyo.

–Tal vez deberías estudiar algo, para eso estamos acá… - Siguió hablando, sacando un libro de su bolso, entonces sintió un tirón y el texto desapareció de sus manos. Miró hacia el lado y vio a Jean junto a ella, apoyado sobre su escritorio cargando su libro de física. Ella se sintió nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca-¡Oye!

–Me dijiste que estudiaras - Respondió él de buen humor, ahora sentándose sobre su escritorio. Se puso a ojear el libro de forma desinteresada- Este libro es una mierda, pero algo puedo hacer con él… -

–Cuando te dije que estudiaras, me refería con tus apuntes, no con los… - Mikasa no terminó su discurso, pues mientras hablaba, Jean le acariciaba nuevamente una de sus coletas-¡No me toques!

Jean la ignoró.

–Tienes un cabello negro hermoso- Soltó él suavemente, hechizado por su belleza. Mikasa se quedó paralizada antes sus palabras. Sentía la sangre hervir por su rostro, su estómago contraerse. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para que se detuviera.

Hasta que un sonoro carraspeo desde la entrada del salón, los hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Armin, Reiner e Historia observaban la escena con expresión divertida.

Avergonzada, Mikasa golpeó con fuerza a Jean con su bolso, haciendo que este se levantara rápidamente, llevándose el libro a su puesto. Historia pasó por lado sonriéndole con picardía a la muchacha gótica. Mikasa quería morir de vergüenza.

–Yo no juzgo- Dijo Armin con un aire divertido, cuando ella volteó para tratar de explicarse.

–Eres un galán de pacotilla, Kirstein- Se mofó Reiner, sentándose en su lugar, delante de él. Jean alzó una ceja, sonriendo con ironía.

–Al menos no soy un patético macabeo como tú- Soltó con acidez. Reiner bufó furioso y se acomodó en su silla, dándole la espalda. Jean sonrió. Los chicos malos siempre ganan.

…..…

Por fin era viernes y aunque para muchos alumnos, era el mejor día de la semana, la vispera del fin de semana, para los que cumplían castigo, era una verdadera tortura. Más cuando todo el alumnado ya había terminado sus clases más temprano y no quedaba mucha gente en el establecimiento, salvo ellos.

–Sé que el último día es el más pesado y solo están pensando en ir a sus hogares – Habló el profesor Smith, mientras se paseaba entre los escritorios – Pero estoy seguro que durante estas horas extras, pensaron en sus acciones y qué los llevaron hasta acá. Espero no tener que volver a verlos en esta situación. A ninguno de ustedes.

Mikasa no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Jean, quien tenía una expresión impávida en su rostro ¿Será que estaba a punto de ser expulsado, tal como le comentó Armin? Más aun ¿A Jean realmente le preocupaba aquello? Siempre tenía una actitud arrogante y desinteresada frente a todo, que le hacía pensar que le daba lo mismo lo que podía pasar con su existencia. Le parecía honestamente aterrador, porque, si bien ella no era una fanática de ir a clases y de compartir con el resto, no le gustaría ser expulsada por algo que podía ser evitado.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el profesor terminó su monólogo y dio por terminado su castigo. Quedaría en su hoja de vida escolar, pero daba igual ¡Era libre!

–Oye, Reiner – Historia se acercó a los primeros asientos, donde se encontraba el joven deportista – ¿Sabes? Estoy antojada de comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas – Él dejó su mochila de lado y la miró sonriente.

–Conozco un lugar donde sirven las mejores hamburguesas en toda la ciudad ¿Vamos? –Propuso él, guardando sus cuadernos rápidamente. Ella asintió levemente, enfocada ahora en su teléfono, mientras caminaba hacia la salida como si fuera de la propia realeza. Reiner tomó su mochila rápidamente y despidiéndose con la mano de sus compañeros, se fue tras la chica, entusiasmado.

–No creas que me he olvidado de devolver tu libro, princesa – Jean se acercó al escritorio de Mikasa y le estiró el libro de física que le había quitado el día de ayer. Ella lo tomó sin responder- Gracias.

Ninguno se movió de donde estaba. Mikasa contemplaba el libro, sin realmente leer lo que decía en la tapa, se sentía incómoda tan cerca de él. Jean la contempló en silencio, asimilando que quizás no volvería a interactuar con ella, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

– ¡Profesor Smith!- Armin se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó hacia donde estaba el mayor – Necesito preguntarle algo sobre el examen de la próxima semana – El facultativo asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el pasillo. Armin le dio una breve mirada a su amiga y salió del aula, dejándolos solos.

–Nos vemos por ahí, entonces – Se despidió Jean, sacando un cigarro de su chaqueta azul. Mikasa lo miró horrorizada.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Acabas de terminar tu castigo y…! – Le quiso advertir.

– ¿Te preocupa?- La cortó Jean, arqueando una ceja, extrañado, mientras acomodaba el cilindro de nicotina entre sus labios.

– ¿Qué? ¡En tus sueños! –Mikasa sintió las mejillas arder. Jean sonrió – Sólo te lo digo para que no te metas en más líos.

–Lo que tú digas, preciosa – Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida. Mikasa dudó si decir algo más o dejarlo ir.

–¡Oye! - Yo lo llamó. Jean se detuvo y se giró hacia ella- Gracias por lo que hiciste el otro día. Por defenderme.

Jean la miró con seriedad y se encogió de hombros. Mikasa siguió hablando.

–A veces… - Musitó, insegura, aferrándose a su bolso- Me gusta leer sobre hechizos y magia negra. He tratado de hacer alguno, pero no para hacer daño, sólo curiosidad y… - Dudó- No creo que realmente funcionen.

Él sintió deseos de refutar sus palabras. Le quería decir que se equivocaba, que sus hechizos si funcionaban, al menos sobré él. Que desde el momento en que la conoció, en primaria, Mikasa lo había hechizado con su belleza y su autenticidad.

Pero claro que no le diría esa confesión tan cursi ¡Tenía una imagen que mantener!

–Eso no te hace una bruja- Dijo Jean, luego de quitarse el cigarro de su boca- Y no eres rara. Eres tú y eso está bien. Y al que no le gusta, se puede ir a la gran mierda.

Mikasa asintió, sonriendo levemente. Sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima. A pesar de que le parecía insólito tener esta conversación con el malo del colegio, se sentía más segura que antes. Vivir rodeada de estereotipos y apariencias podía ser muy cruel para ella.

–Gracias, Jean- Le dijo, tomando sus cosas, se puso de pie- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco creo que seas raro. Menos un delincuente... - Jean sonrió al escucharla- Así que trata de no meterte en problemas.

–Es no te lo puedo asegurar- Se excusó él, en son de broma. Mikasa arrugó la nariz- ¡Está bien! Me esforzaré- Jean avanzó unos pasos hacia el pasillo y lanzó el cigarro dentro de un tacho de basura, luego se giró hacia ella, quién lo contemplaba apoyada del marco de la puerta -¿Que tal?

–Es un buen comienzo- Aprobó ella. Jean sintió, como pocas veces en su vida, que alguien se preocupaba por él y por su inestable estadía en el colegio. Y se sentía muy bien.

–Te puedo acompañar al paradero, si quieres- Le propuso, a lo que Mikasa asintió rápidamente, acercándose a él.

– ¡Pero no me toques el cabello!

–¡Creí que te gustaba que lo hiciera! - Dijo con burla, ganándose un certero golpe en el brazo -¡Ouch! - Se sobó adolorido, soltando una risita, al ver su cara de pocos amigos - Que sexy te ves ruda, preciosa.

–Tal vez si te haga un hechizo, para que dejes de ser tan fastidioso- Lo amenazó con tono serio, aunque ambos sabían que no era verdad.

Y así siguieron caminando por el colegio, con Jean lanzando bromas odiosas y Mikasa fingiendo estar molesta, cuando realmente se divertía.

Quizás un castigo te daba la oportunidad de reflexionar y tratar de ser mejor alumno. Pero también te permitía dejar los prejuicios de lado y ver a la gente como realmente es. Y sorprenderte gratamente de ello.


End file.
